A transmission in which a hypoid pinion provided on an output shaft of the transmission is meshed with a hypoid ring gear provided on a case of a differential gear, and by opening an axial oil passage formed in the interior of the output shaft at the center of the hypoid pinion, oil that is taken around by rotation of the hypoid ring gear is introduced into the axial oil passage of the output shaft and the oil is supplied to a section to be lubricated of the transmission via a radial oil passage formed in the interior of the output shaft is known from Patent Document 1 below.